


Dragon's Keep

by out_of_nowhere



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: In the kingdom of Walburl, children of nobility are given a dragon guardian, who stays with and protects them until they come of age and a champion comes to "rescue" them from their dragon. Most people have their champion shortly after 18. Link is almost 21 and still with his dragon, Rhett. He has no interest in those wishing to be his champion. His wish is for something a little different.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Dragon's Keep

**Author's Note:**

> After Link wore the dragon mask on Instagram last week, anonymous asked for some of the boys role-playing with the dragon mask. This isn’t that lol. But there will be dragon fucking.

"Here comes another one," Rhett groused, spinning his head around and letting his large green eyes settle on the prince lounging in his nest of blankets and furs.

Link rolled to his side on his pillow and huffed in annoyance. "They're coming more often now. How far away is this one?"

Humming as he sniffed the air and considered, Rhett eventually answered, "Maybe an hour. Two if he's not the best hiker. And your birthday is next month, your highness. Twenty-one means you'll be getting your own province. The nobles of the world are probably getting desperate to defeat me and claim their prize."

With a sharp laugh, Link considered the mighty dragon before him, with soft leather-like scales, deceptive in their strength, red like the sky during a sunset and covering muscles firm and strong. "No one could ever defeat you, unless I asked you to let them. You're the most magnificent creature our lands have ever seen," Link mused, matter of factly. 

If Rhett wasn't already naturally red, he was sure he'd be blushing. He had been Link's protector since they were five years old, the age that dragons reached puberty and best bonded with humans. Typically, a dragon would protect their human charges from unwanted advances until the human found a suitable mate and the dragon gracefully "lost" in battle to the human's chosen suitor. That usually happened before their 18th birthday. Link nearing 21 and still with his dragon was next to unheard of.

Not that Rhett was complaining. He had developed an inappropriate attachment to his human, and was more than happy to spend the rest of his days with Link holed up in what he was starting to consider "their" lair and keeping the rest of the world at bay.

"You only feel that way because I happen to be your Shield. You'd feel that way about whatever dragon you had ended up with." Rhett had to remind himself that just because he had grown to love the smaller man beyond appropriate measures, didn't mean the feelings were returned. 

Link scoffed. "Highly doubtful. Have you seen yourself? You're resplendent. If I had seen you with another charge, I'd have demanded we switch. I could do that, you know. I am the prince, after all," he teased, sticking his nose in the air in fake grandiose, but his bright blue eyes gave away his sentiment. 

In truth, Link knew that none of the suitors that came to "rescue" him would ever measure up to his Shield. He had never heard of it happening before, but somewhere along the way, Link had fallen in love with his dragon. It was wrong, it was unheard of, and it had happened to him. He couldn't say anything to Rhett, though, because what would he even say? How would a human and a dragon even...be together? Link had his doubts that it was even physically possible. 

So he kept his thoughts to himself, silently pining, and continued to tell Rhett to dispatch of his callers.

~°~°~°~

Returning from his morning hunt, Rhett landed on the balcony and peered into the tower. Link was sitting on a lounger, his lips moving slightly as he read the book in his lap. Rhett's heart swelled with emotion. He wondered how many other dragons had ever fallen in love with their ward. How many had revealed their secret and lived a double life for the public. But his musings were irrelevant if Link didn't feel the same way, so Rhett would continue to keep his secret to himself. 

Entering the room, Rhett nuzzled Link's cheek then handed him an envelope. "From your father."

Link frowned, knowing what was probably in the letter, and not really wanting to address it. Still, he broke the seal and began to read. 

_ My dearest son, _

_ As I am sure you are aware, your birthday is next week. I have tried to allow you the freedom to find your own partner but as you will be reaching majority this year, I cannot permit you to continue unattached. I must regretfully inform you that if you have not declared an intended by your birthday, I will be making arrangements for you.  _

_ I wish it hadn't come to this, but I have to consider the good of the country above all else, even my son. Despite the encroaching deadline, I hope you find happiness and that next week you will be back at the castle announcing your betrothal.  _

_ Best wishes,  _

_ Your Royal Highness, King Charles of Walburl _

"Everything okay," Rhett asked, sensing Link's distress. 

"Nothing I didn't expect," Link said with a sigh. He got out of his chair and threw himself down next to where Rhett had curled up on his pile of blankets and buried his face in Rhett's side. The scent of smoke and cinnamon always calmed him. "I don't know why I need a partner. I have you, don't I?"

Something deep in Rhett's chest rumbled with pleasure. "But I'm a dragon. What about a family? Don't you want one?"

Link screwed up his face. "I'd only have children to have an heir. I, technically, could do that with anyone." Rhett wanted to stand on his hind legs and roar with jealousy, but held himself still and let Link continue.

"But…" Link hesitated. He knew that Rhett was fond of him, but how would he take a declaration of love? He chewed on his lip for a moment as indecision warred within him, before deciding that he didn't care. He'd be married off to someone not of his choosing anyway, because Rhett was the only person he wanted. 

"But?" Rhett encouraged. 

"But… You're all that I want," Link whispered. "I don't care that you're a dragon, or that we can't have children, or have sex. I love you and will never love another the way I love you."

Rhett's heart was pounding in his chest. Link loved him, too. 

"What if I could give you those things?"

~°~°~°~°~

Link couldn't remember the last time he had left his tower. He just never had a reason to. Now, he needed a walk. To clear his head and digest all the information Rhett had given him. 

Rhett could turn into a human. A very tall, very attractive human. And Rhett would stay by his side for life.  _ But. _ But, in order to fully bond to Rhett as a dragon needed in order to take a mate, they would have to consummate the relationship with Rhett in his dragon form. Rhett said he would still marry him in his human form, but that his dragon's heart would be incomplete without the full bond. 

Of course Link didn't want Rhett to have a fragmented bond with him, but the thought of sex with a dragon was daunting. He hadn't even had sex with a human before, and he was fairly certain that Rhett was larger in his dragon shape, just as every other part of him was. 

  
But Link knew he wanted Rhett. In every way. He would simply have to put his nerves aside. He chuckled to himself.  _ Just. _

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will hopefully be posted on tumblr @outofnowhere82 sometime next week, hopefully


End file.
